


1 Year Later

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [48]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: "It's just allergies."
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1 Year Later

Eddie wakes to his alarm as usual, but the second his eyes are open, he feels a sinking dread in his stomach. A year ago today Shannon died, he held her hand as she died, and he told his son that his mother would never come home again. How has it only been a year?

It takes him a long time to find the strength to get out of bed. He doesn’t bother to take a shower before pulling on his work uniform and going to wake up Christopher. He gives his son a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“You don’t have to go to school today. It’s okay if you want to stay home,” Eddie days.

Chris shakes his head, “I want to go.”

Eddie sighs and squeezes his shoulder. “Okay. But if you want to come home at any point, just let your teacher know okay?” Christopher nods and Eddie gives him another kiss on the head, wishing more than anything Chris asks to stay home just to give Eddie an excuse to do the same.

It feels like static in Eddie’s head. It feels like so much and nothing all at once. He makes himself and Chris breakfast, too exhausted to manage anything but cereal. He drops Christopher off at school, telling him once more that if he wants to he can come home. And he heads to the station for his shift. 

“Morning, Eddie!” Buck calls from the loft as he walks into the station. Eddie forces a smile and waves up to him. Thankfully, there’s no one else in the truck bay to see the heaviness he seems to carry with him. Eddie relishes the privacy of the locker room as he stows his bag, taking a longer glance than usual at the photo of Chris and Shanon taped to the inside. 

Eddie exhales shakily, now is not the time. 

He jogs up the stairs and gratefully accepts the plate of eggs and hashbrowns that Bobby shoves in his hands. As he sits down to eat between Buck and Chimney, he feels their eyes on him but he doesn’t pay them any mind. Buck tries to pull him into a conversation but despite his efforts, Eddie doesn’t engage. He just stares down at his plate, eating methodically. 

When he gets up to put his plate in the dishwasher, Buck follows him. 

“You okay, man?” He asks, leaning on the counter. “You seem off.” 

“I’m fine,” Eddie says. He wishes his voice didn’t break on the word fine. He might have gotten away with it. Instead, his eyes begin to well with tears, Eddie quickly covers his eyes with his hand so Buck doesn’t see his tears, but it’s too late. 

“Eddie?” Buck asks, now incredibly concerned. 

“I’m fine.” He wipes his hand down his face. “It’s just allergies.” Buck lifts his eyebrows. Eddie sighs, he’s not getting out of this. “Shannon died a year ago today.” 

“Oh. Eddie.” Buck immediately pulls Eddie into a tight hug. Despite himself, Eddie collapses into Buck’s arms, knowing he’s strong enough to hold him up. “Why the hell are you here? Why aren’t you at home with Chris?” 

“Little man’s a champ,” Eddie says, his voice muffled by Buck’s shoulder. “He really wanted to go to school today. So I figured I’d put myself to some use and come to work. I-I have to be strong for Chris.” 

“I’m sure Chris doesn’t think that.” 

Eddie just shakes his head, relishing what comfort Buck offers to him. 

“Eddie?” 

Eddie immediately releases Buck from the hug at the sound of their captain’s voice. Bobby strides over to him with a furrowed brow and grabs him by the shoulder. “Diaz, what are you doing here?” 

“I have a shift, you-”

“Eddie,” Bobby squeezes his shoulder. “Go home, be with your family today. I’ll call someone else in.” 

Eddie shakes his head, “Bobby, don’t make me leave. Chris is at school and I-I can’t be in that house by myself.” 

The expression on Bobby’s face grows more sympathetic, but he shakes his head. “I can’t let you on calls knowing your mind is a thousand miles away.” 

“Just let me stay here then? I won’t go on calls, I’ll just stay at the station. Call someone else in, but please don’t make me go home,” Eddie pleads.

Bobby looks him over and nods, “Okay. But you’re on dish duty.” 

Eddie gives him a ghost of a smile, “Sounds good, cap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
